


Terms of Surrender

by DaftPunk_DeLorean



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Aftercare, Bondage, Dom/sub, M/M, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Science Boyfriends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-16
Updated: 2017-02-16
Packaged: 2018-09-25 00:10:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9793802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaftPunk_DeLorean/pseuds/DaftPunk_DeLorean
Summary: Tony finds himself in yet another predicament. Bruce is there to make it better.





	

Tony had been a prisoner before. He knew the rules; there was always a ransom, always terms of surrender. He’d been bound before, experienced pain and desperation before, screamed and cried against the very fiber of his willpower, driven past what he could handle until he was broken and whimpering. 

This time was no different. 

“Please…” he begged in a broken whisper, straining against the rough ropes that held him in place in the dark room. He was naked. It was always naked, it seemed. More skin to expose, more vulnerability. “No more… I can’t handle it anymore…”

But no one replied. There was only blinding sensation, engulfing him so that he didn’t even know if it was pain he was feeling. It was just his body trying to exist outside himself. He thrashed for a moment, crying out, the sinews of his throat and the veins in his forehead popping, as he tried desperately to escape against his bonds. It was too much. 

_“Please!_ Anything, I’ll- anything, _please…”_ he gasped, and then it stopped. He couldn’t help a whimper of relief, feeling wholly pathetic. But as soon as his body had a chance to recede from it, there were hands on him and it started up again, the room echoing nothing but his cries for mercy.

“Okay! Bruce! Please, you have to- let me- please, I can’t… _I can’t…"_

Instantly, Bruce pulled off his cock, tonguing Tony’s slit once more just to make him whimper. Which Tony did. A lot. He didn’t know what was worse- having Bruce tenderly, slowly bring him to the edge over and over again, or having him pull away at the very last moment, leaving Tony throbbing and gasping just at the precipice of orgasm, only for his body to cry out and strain unsuccessfully to push itself over the edge. 

It was the best kind of torture.

Bruce had kept him at the edge for hours now, nearly the whole day, until his body was so on fire that the barest lick to Tony’s collarbone or the sensation of Bruce’s fingernails lightly scratching at his scalp was enough to bring him to the edge again, without even touching his cock. He hung his head, panting, sweat dripping from his hair to the floor between his feet. Bruce stood.

“Then I suppose it’s time to discuss your terms of your surrender,” Bruce murmured, a clear smile evident in his voice. 

“Anything, I’ll do _anything._ Just let me come, please…”

“And you understand that if we don’t come to an agreement, you will stay here until you’re soft, and won’t come at all?” 

Tony nodded, too weak to even lift his head.

“All right then. I want you on your knees under my desk for an hour every day next week, sucking me off. I don’t care if I have business meetings. You’ll do it quietly. Understood?”

Tony nodded again, a little more life in him at the idea.

“I want you in nothing but lingerie and a corset for the next week, whether you’re at home, or in your workshop. If you have a meeting, I want it under your suit. I want to see your pretty cock and ass on display for me all week.”

Tony nodded again. His meetings would be distracting, but he always enjoyed being pretty and doted upon by Bruce. He could do this.

“Butt plug at all times. I want to be able to fuck you whenever it suits me, and I want you ready for it.”

Okay, that would be harder. He had two appearances as Iron Man this week at a couple fundraisers, plus a few other things that might get in the way of… then Bruce stroked the tip of his finger around the head of Tony’s throbbing cock, pulling a moan from Tony’s throat.

“Tony…”

“Yes, god, I’ll do it,” Tony gasped.

“Good,” Bruce purred, and he walked around Tony, stroking the back of his neck and kissing his temple, taking his time. “The last one isn’t sexual, sweetheart,” he murmured. Tony went still, curious.

“What,” he panted, still on fire where Bruce touched him.

“Every day this week, I want you to make a list of ten things you love about yourself, and read them to me every night. And I want it to be sincere.”

Tony looked up as Bruce came back around front of him to see if he was joking, but Bruce’s eyes were kind and loving. 

“You’re kidding, right?” Tony asked incredulously. Bruce shook his head, cupping Tony’s cheek.

“No, I’m not, sweetheart. You’re an extraordinary, loving, selfless man, and it seems like everyone knows it but you. I think it’s about time you saw the light.” Bruce’s voice was tender, and he bent to kiss Tony even more tenderly. “I promise you’ll be rewarded for it.”

Tony closed his eyes, trying to focus on the kiss, but he pulled away after a few moments, shaking his head. 

“I can’t…” he whispered, his eyes still closed, but then cried out again when he felt Bruce’s hand on his cock. 

“You can,” Bruce encouraged. 

“I can’t, Bruce you know- I don’t- you’re asking too much,” Tony gasped, squirming as Bruce brought him to the edge, let go, then brought him back, again and again, until Tony was shaking and nearly crying. 

“You can do this Tony, you can do it for me. For you.”

_“Fine!”_ Tony cried out, thrashing against his bonds again. “I’ll do it! I’ll write it all! Let me come!”

And then blessedly, Bruce’s warm mouth enveloped him, and within seconds he had the most powerful, full-body orgasm he’d ever felt in his life, his moan guttural and broken as he convulsed and strained against the ropes. He finally went completely limp, his mind a blank haze and the dim light in the room seemingly too bright, as Bruce untied him and caught him as he slid liquidly out of his chair. 

Bruce carried him to the bed, wiped his sweat away with a cool, damp cloth, offered him water, wrapped him in a blanket, and then just held him until Tony’s overwhelmed trembling subsided and his orgasmic haze faded into sleepiness. Bruce kissed him, whispering sweet nothings and encouragements to him, warming him inside and out. Tony shifted tiredly, so that he could see Bruce’s face, and smiled at the love in his eyes.

“I might need help with that last one,” Tony confessed in whisper, and Bruce just kissed his forehead. 

“I’ll be by your side every step of the way, Tone. You’re never in this alone. I just want you to love yourself as much as I love you.”

Tony smirked, pillowing his cheek against Bruce’s shoulder.

“I can’t believe you held me ransom at the point of orgasm for that,” he said. Bruce huffed a laugh.

“Well, would you have agreed to it otherwise?”

“Mm. Point taken.” 

“But you’ll do it?” Bruce asked, his voice betraying a hint of earnestness, as though the rest of his list of the things he wanted from Tony didn’t matter, only this one item. 

“I promise I’ll try. And actually try, not pretend to try,” Tony said, pressing a kiss to Bruce’s jaw, who seemed satisfied, if the way he wrapped himself around Tony was any indication.

“Good. I love you, Tone. I promise to make this an amazing week for you,” Bruce whispered against Tony’s temple. Tony just yawned and smiled.

“I’m holding you to that, Green Bean,” he murmured, drifting off to sleep to the sound of Bruce’s gentle laugh.


End file.
